The Grey of Twilight
by Psychotic115
Summary: It's four years after Maka punched the madness in his face and a new evil has finally regained enough power to start his conquest. A lone hunter appears to help when Black Star bites off more than he can chew...again. Two questions remains about this hunter, why does he have a literal blank face and why does he sound like 10 people are talking at once?


No matter where light goes, it finds that the darkness is all ready there. One cannot exist without the other. The so-called sides of Good and Evil are in a never ending battle with each other. Each side wanting to take over world, but neglects the health of the world they are fighting for. Knowing this my order was created, the Vigilantes of the Twilight. We fight for balance, for we know all too well that there must be good and evil in this world. If one side were to win this battle, the world would collapse. It would take too long for the losing side to gain a strong enough following. By this time the world would be too far gone for a stable life. These are just a few reasons my order was created.

I am Vigilant Omega, Chief Executioner of the Order. Those under my command did the bulk of the fighting. If one side gained too much ground we pushed them back to maintain the balance. There are five groups in the Order, executioners, sentinels, arbiters, vanguards and the visionaries. Each are pretty self-explanatory the fighters, defenders, leaders, scouts and researchers respectively. We were a shunned group because we used tactics from both sides of the coin to fulfill our goal, including the art of soul fusion. Lord Death in particular hates this practice.

For those who don't know what this art is, it is the fusing of two or more weapons to create a more powerful weapon. Don't make a mistake, I can see why most would hate this idea, you are fusing two weapon's souls together to make a bigger, more powerful soul. And if you mess up the fusing process the two souls have a chance of becoming null, or no longer being able to transform into a weapon. Something about the wave lengths being messed up. That is the best case scenario; the more likely outcome is death for all the weapons in the act. After many deaths during practice the visionaries were able to make dummy weapons to practice on. The only risk is needing to make more if the fusion is done improperly.

About two years after the madness what defeated, a kishin lord by the name of Lazur regained his power and set out on a quest. After he raised an army of kishins and evil meisters, he attacked the Vigilantes' sanctuary, utterly wiping them out. Through trickery and some inside help, he accomplished this by luring away the executioners and the sentinels out of the sanctuary long enough to rend the remaining Vigilantes out of existence. They then waited for us. When we returned from the false mission the sanctuary was wide open and before we could prepare ourselves Lazur's army came gushing out of the sanctuary and rushed us like berserkers, completely catching us off guard. They got a few of us but we regained our footing and started taking the sanctuary back.

When we got to the Circle, our meeting room, we were greeted by Lazur and the insiders who betrayed us. No words were said, just the clash of weapons. In the end a few of both sides survived, Lazur, Chief Sentinel Aegis, a few of the demon generals and me. After the battle I grabbed as many artifacts I could scavenge from the inner sanctum and, with a heart full of sorrow, started the pyre. It took me two days to give my brothers and sisters the burial that they all deserved. After giving them our burial prayer I gathered my things and wandered the planet ever since.

That was two years ago. I upheld my oath a kept the balance as best I could. I tried to restart my order but to no avail. I was waiting for the day when Lazur and his forces would return. After our battle he and the three allies that I failed to kill receded into hiding, no doubt in my mind that they would try to conquer again. One fateful night, my fears came true.


End file.
